


Yours

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, You do not have permission to post to another site, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Mycroft is not best pleased at Greg's habits
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> rating higher because of slight smut

“I think,” Mycroft says (his voice is clipped, so this is nothing good), “That these are yours…?”

Greg turns guiltily and observes a fastidious Mycoft holding a pair of his dirty socks at arm’s length. “They won’t explode you know,” Greg says, trying for levity. Mycroft glares, forbidding. 

“I do not care for jokes, Gregory. These were on the bathroom floor and you know how I a) hate both picking up after you and b) you leaving dirty underclothing on the bathroom floor.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m sorry, Mycroft,” Greg says, trying for contrite. “Won’t happen again.”

Mycroft puts his head on one side and raises an eyebrow. “We both know that it will. Moreover, we both know that I will continue to pick up after you like the doormat I am.”

“You are not a doormat. Anything further from a doormat I have yet to meet. Although...you are a bit rough and scratchy, so…”

“Yes, thank you for that assessment.” The socks fly into the bedroom laundry hamper. 

“You could...punish me?” Greg suggests, a bit hopeful. “Well, I have been a bad boy, haven’t I?”

“Punish you?” Mycroft’s eyebrows rise. “I wasn’t aware of any BDSM tendencies in you, Gregory.”

“Well, you know….always open to trying new things.”

“I’m sure.” There is a pause. “And how did you envision this _punishment_ playing out?”

“Er...not sure…”

“I should make you do all the washing up and the laundry… I know. I shall have the dishwasher and the washing machine removed. You can do it all manually. Would that teach you? Make you suffer enough?”

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind.” Greg deflates, disappointed.

“Serves you right. Gregory, punishment should not be looked forward to.” 

“No, you’re right, otherwise it isn’t punishment. Although _everybody_ leaves dirty laundry on the bathroom floor occasionally.”

“Most likely they do, but you do not do so _occasionally._ For you it is a regular occurrence,” Mycroft complains mildly. 

"Sorry, love, I'll do my best not to do it again."

“Correct. You shall, or there will be consequences, Gregory. _Consequences._ Although, I am told training is best done with rewards, not chastisement.” 

“So if I remember not to leave my dirty washing on the bathroom floor, will I get a reward?”

“That depends.” 

“On what?”

“On whether you can prove to me that you can take instruction…”

Greg wraps his arms around his lover and pulls him close, murmuring huskily into his ear. “Gimme an order, Mycroft, and I’ll show you just how well I can take instruction…” He watches Mycroft’s eyes darken, feels his arms tighten in response.

“Very well. Take off your clothes and get on the bed, face down…”


End file.
